sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Aurian Chronicles
Background Aurian Chronicles follows multiple characters throughout CallofDutyfan360's universe as it gives light into the background, story and more of a few characters, there are diffrent stories in AC so feel free to read any set when they're done. Main Characters Clash the Hedgehog, Ramon the hedgehog, Cado the hedgehog, Lmx the Artifical mobian, ect. (refer to my profile for a full list of characters. Clash the Hedgehog (talk) 13:56, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ) Cameo Characters 1.) Tigger Silverclaw the hafling and co. (Hynoid142) 2.) Tobias and co. (SonicKnucklesfan92) 3.) Ion the Hedgehog (DUBSTEPxSonic) 4.) 5.) 6.) 7.) 8.) 9.) 10.) 11.) 12.) Seasons/Episodes (You can skip to any part you want) TBA Aurian Chronicles Season 1 Episode 1: Tragedy before Awakening: Enter the Demons of the Past (Intro) "Life is a gift given to all, but is only florished by the deserving" ~Aqua -the sky is dark and ful of gun fire as a yound hedgehog is seen pulling a wounded cat into an alley- ???: Plz Aqua hold on...plz just give more time to think -the cat looks at the hedgehog and smiles weakly- Aqua: Colton Ive fullfilled my life…now make me a promise Colton:-holding back tears-anything Aqua…you name it Aqua:-smiles- life is a gift given to everyone, but is flourished by those who deserve it…plz help anyone you meet Colton Colton: Ill try… Aqua: NO! promise me Colton, promise me on your dying breath Colton: okay Aqua…I promise-smiles- -the cat takes on last breath then passes over to the spirit plain Colton: Aqua…no please Aqua…AQUA!!-the hedgehog burrys his face in her chest and cries the strom whips around them furiously- -screen fades to the title- Intro -Screen Fades to Intro- -Clash is seen standing on a building looking over the city as Shadow walkers and N.O.V.A. are seen tearing it apart- -Music bgins as he jumps of the building unshething his kiabato ans slicing at the screen, Aurian Chronicles appears with enrgey flowing around the text- -The Aurian lands and speeds off towards the carnage- Created by: CallofDutyfan360 -He brings his blade down into the skull of a demon- With Help From: Lozzalolzor, Hynoid142, DUBSTEPxSonic, FroZenHybrid, SonicKnucklesFan92, and EmoAngelWalker. -He dashes slicing through two more demons, and looks towards the sky at some familiar figures- -The aurian Smirks before all the figures, including Clash begin there assult on the demons and N.O.V.A.- -Song ends as the heroes look to the sky- Aurian Chronicles Season 1 Episode 1: Tragedy before Awakening: Enter the Demons of the Past -Sounds of footseps truding across wet ground is heard- "A Promise is a promise...and one I will always keep, Im sorry Aqua...Ill never forget you" The Aurian looks towards the sky as lightning is heard in the distance, he pulls his hood over his head as he trudges acrossthe city, rain beating down in a pattern similar to the sound of gunfire. "All this, all this war...betrayl and wins to watch the only friend I had die in my arms...he growls and looks towards the sky. ANYTHING ELSE HELIX!, ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO HIT ME WITH!!!"-He drops onto is knees wimpering as tears seep down his face, he begins crying as the sounds footsteps are heard behind him. "Dammit...I was a fool, a fool to let her go with me...it could've been me!"The Aurian hits the ground with his fist, letting out another scream. The footsteps grow louder, the young Aurian turns just to see this mysterious person blunt with the back of his rifle. "Ugh..." The kid hits head first onto the ground, his world fading to black as he hears the voice talk to into his radio."We have him sir...Yes he will do for our little 'experiment'..." The figure puts his radio away and begins dragging the hedgehog off. Within the Aurian head, he sees images of him and Aqua together, from children up to their days in the resistance, he then sees her killer put the gun to her and pull the trigger, then everything went white, a figure formed out of rage and anger walks into his sight, the figure smiles his crimson eyes gleam as he speaks"So much anger, so much hatred, So Much RAGE!" The figure laughs looking at The Aurian, he extends a hand to the child. "What if I told you I could help you get revenge on your friends killer...and all you would have to do is take my hand?" The Aurian looked at him for a couple of secounds before looking away. "And the catch?" Asked the aurian. "Oh no catch dear child, just the ride of your life..." Said the mysterious figure. The Aurian smiled taking his hand."You got a deal!" Said the Aurian "Perfect..." Smiled the figure. Offical Aurian Chronicles Playlist http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Aurian+Chronicles/93117007 Think of it as an offical soundtrack to the series, yes i know and understand some songs are over used cliches, but they fit so I guess those people who dislike it can just deal with it. ^-^ Category:Stories